The current application will create new synergies in clinical and translational research education at The University of Iowa by bringing together a number of successful training programs, including the Graduate Program in Translational Biomedicine, the K30 Iowa Scholars in Clinical Investigation Program, the Doris Duke Clinical Research Fellowship, and a NCRR-funded K12 Program. The coalescence of these programs will result in new master's and PhD degrees in Clinical and Translational Science. In addition to bringing clinical research training under a single umbrella, the Institute will create a vibrant intellectual community of accomplished senior mentors, junior faculty, and research scholars who will undertake crossdisciplinary, cutting-edge translational research. Scholars in the degree programs will receive a core didactic curriculum with tracks in five areas of investigation (see Figure 2.1-1 below). The core curriculum will include epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical epidemiology, bioinformatics, ethics, and research survival skills. All scholars will complete the core curriculum and elective courses in a particular track. However, the hallmark of training will be a mentored research practicum directed by one of 30 senior scientists with national reputations. Mentors will be core or affiliated Institute faculty with strong track records in publication, funding, cross-disciplinary research, and nurturing young scientists.